baby, give me one good reason i shouldnt make a change
by rangerdanger985
Summary: Love was painful to some a burden to others, but over time it stayed strong an guilt could eat some people up if they let it. but for a lot of people that pain was worth it because love is the purest thing in the world. but so was grief. love doesn't always survive grief. "I should have been there" part three to lets play a game
1. Chapter 1

Thunk! Thunk! Fwap! Thun-thunk! Swap!

The sounds could be herd through most of the top floor.

Thun-thunk! Swap! Fwut! Fwut! Thunk!

There was also the sound of voices, trash talking and grunting, even the occasional laugh.

Fwut! Fwut! Fwut! Thun-thunk! Thunk! BAM!

It sounded almost like a battle to the death, no one outside of the building would relised the sounds were actually coming from two people that were best friends.

Elizabeth grace stark was half knelt on the padded gym floor her knuckles wrapped in combat boxing gloves with enough padding over the knuckles to ensure she didn't injure her younger brother the few times he fought with her.

Across from her almost bouncing on the balls of his feet was American heart throb only recently thawed Steven rogers, he was grinning and his hair was damp with sweat making it even spikier than normal, the grin on his face could make any woman girl of baby instantly swoon and fall in love with him.

Most men to if one was being honest.

But she had built up immunity to the smile ever since she met him at least outwardly, inward she was all kinds of gooey, she'd been nursing a crush on captain ice britches for years.

She rose smoothly to her feet and swatted sweat and strands of hair off her forehead

"What's wrong old woman? Are you getting tired because I could do this all day" she let out a bark of laughter at the man lunging in and trying for a cheap shot he easily blocked

"You're the last person to be calling anyone old grandpa" she mocked blocking his next two hitting before returning with a wide swing of her own.

He raised his arm and tucked his ear into his shoulder protecting his head, the coiled steel that was his muscles easily deflecting her hit and he came at her with to jabs she held her arms to shield her face muscles as strong as iron absorbing the blows with nary a flinch.

When they fought it was like a dance, and it took them all across the room not just in one place.

Their moved were fluid and smooth; planning out their next hit even before their first had landed, trying to stay three moves ahead of each other.

But more than anything it was always fun.

It normally ended with one of them pinned to the floor calling uncle or when someone came to announce that breakfast or lunch was finished, depending on what time Steve had woken that morning and come to use the towers gym.

This time it was both, she called uncle when he managed to knock her to the ground, claiming she was too weak to continue and was withering from lack of food.

Seeing as how only a few short months ago she had been starving it was impressive she could joke about it, but she was a stark, they weren't known for being pansy's, they use to be known for weapons now they were known for being part of the avengers.

Namely the benefactors and the ones that gave everyone, accept for Steve, free room and board.

Temporarily skipping on the showers they went to the main level of the tower wear the kitchen was, Natasha and Clint were gone on a mission wouldn't be back until late that night, tony was more than likely still asleep and Bruce sat in the living room reading a book.

He glanced back when they called out greetings eyes skirting over them and returned to greeting before returning to his book.

It wasn't a surprise he didn't comment on their workout gear, Steve in a pair of loose fitting pants and grey under armor with small shields logos on the shoulder and her in a pit of black compression shorts under red and black gym shorts along with a grey tank top that use to be black.

Sweeping more strands of hair out of her face she reached in the fridge and pulled out a couple of water bottles throwing one at Steve as she opened and drank from the other before she started to make some breakfast, this time omelets with cheese tomato and ham.

"So what are your plans today Stevie wonder?" she asked glancing back she saw the way his brow quirked in confusion at the name and added introduction to Stevie wonder music on the mental list she was keeping for things to bring the man up to speed on the 21st century.

She really needed to write it all down soon lest she forget something vital.

She also saw him shake his head from the corner of her eye "nothing special" she turned and stared at him he looked back brows risen "what?" he asked she rubbed her forehead as she leaned against the counter.

"It's your birthday, and you don't have any plans, none, whatsoever?"

He made a rather unintelligent 'uhh' sound glancing to the side "stay at home and watch TV?" she sighed and raked hair back toured her pony tail "you are hopeless" but she was smiling as she said it so he didn't take offence.

Instead he pointed at the stove "food" she turned "shit!" she quickly turned over the omelet "language" he reminded her and she rolled her eyes.

Silence rained until she sat at the island with their breakfast 10 minutes later "so you're seriously not going to do anything tonight? Not even watch the fireworks? By the way do you have any idea how ironic it is that your birthday is the 4th of July?"

He rolled his eyes "so I've heard, I don't know, maybe I'll go to the roof watch my neighbors set them off for little while" suddenly she smirked "while I try to keep my brother from flying drunk and getting hit by fireworks"

Steve shifted a little looking at her "I since an 'again' in that sentence" she nodded with a sigh "maybe I should just lock down the lab this year" Steve laughed "I don't know if even that would work"

She made a face at him "let a girl dream" she pouted and herd him snort before he patted her head messing up her hair and making her squawk and smack at his hand.

Just another day in the neighborhood.


	2. Chapter 2

While in the shower she couldn't help thinking of Steve and no not in that way.

She thought of the way he'd be missing his old friends, how he wouldn't be celebrating his birthday, just sitting alone in his apartment watching shows played by people he's never even heard of.

Great now she was getting depressed, stepping out of the water she wrapped a fluffy blue towel around her body and stepped into her room "JARVIS?" she questioned as she looked through her closet.

"Yes ma'am?" she pulled out a hanger "has Steve left yet?" there was a moment of silence "5 minutes ago ma'am" she grinned "perfect, do we have anything on the schedule tonight?" she asked pulling on her clothing.

"You have a benefit dinner tonight at 8" she made a face "oh yeah, move that to Tony's schedule flag it and add a side note to wear something strapless"

There was another few seconds then "done ma'am" she grinned "thank you jarv that should keep him out of trouble, whatever would I do without you?"

There were a few seconds where she figured he wouldn't reply but then "most likely go insane ma'am" she couldn't help laughing.

It was 7:32pm when she knocked on the apartment door and stood back waiting for an answer, when Steve opened it she wasn't to surprised to see him in sleeping pants and an old sweat shirt, but she couldn't help smirking.

"you must really be old if you're going to bed this early" he blinked unimpressed by her greeting even if his lips twitched a little "what's up Beth?" he asked leaning on the door frame.

She took a quick second to study his posture, relaxed and slumped a little, he seemed at ease "get dressed, I'm kidnapping you" his brows rose at what she said and she took a second to admire him.

"Your what?" she rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall "just get dressed rogers, that's an order" now he rolled his eyes.

She waited outside for him to get dressed playing with her phone then glanced up when he came back out and locked the door "so where we going?" he asked as he followed her out to the Ferrari waiting outside the building.

"You'll see" she promised, he sat back and watched as the city passed by contenting himself with not knowing.

Soon they were out of the city and Steve sat up a little "ok where are we going?" he asked she rolled her eyes as she pulled up to a fancy looking place "I'm hungry" she said and got out he followed and they went inside.

Now Beth being a billionaire had managed to actually rent the entire restaurant for the night so they didn't have to deal with reporters or the like.

They talked about random things as they ate one once finished Steve looked almost awestruck when the waiter brought out a cupcake with red white and blue icing with a candle flickering in the middle of it.

She shrugged when he looked at her "make a wish" she told him and watched as he stared at the flickering flame saw the way it reflected in his eyes then he closed them deciding on his wish and blew it out.

"Happy birthday Steve" he looked back at her and smiled one of his real smiles "you didn't have to do this for me" she shrugged again and smiled back "I know, I don't have to do anything and I don't if I don't want to"

She glanced down at her side of the table and played with the condensation from her glass but looked back up when half a cupcake was set in front of her and met his eyes "thank you" she smiled wider "your welcome" she picked up to half and took a bite then Steve started laughing .

"What?" he put a hand over his mouth to silence the laughter and motioned to her face she shifted the look at her reflection in her water glass and rolled her eyes licking away the icing smudge along her top lip.

"ha-ha very funny" he grinned at her and she had to admire the way it took time off of his face, she glanced at her watch then straitened "were going to be late" he looked at her with risen brows "there's more?"

She made a funny face at him "yeah, I am a stark"

15 minutes later she stopped the car at a pier and got out again walking to the end she slumped down and he paused for a second before following her lead, the wood was bobbing gently in the water and they could see lady liberty from where they sat.

"So I've been wondering" Steve looked at her and she looked at him for a second "how old are you this year?" he got a funny look on his face.

"With or without the time on ice?" she rolled her eyes "you know I joke about it but I don't really count the time you did as a capscicle"

There was silence for a few moments and she saw he was doing some mental calculations then "25" he looked at her and saw her staring, he shifter uncomfortably "what?" he finally asked.

She shook her head "I didn't know you were that, young, it's been two years since you were defrosted but" she trailed off and looked at him with a new light "you were only 20 when you joined the program weren't you?" he shifted a little "19, spent a year getting use to this, three more fighting hydra"

She blinked owlishly at him putting all the pieces together in a puzzle that was Steven Rogers.

She saw he was uncomfortable and shook herself raising her knees and leaning forward to draped her arms over them "you've had a hell of a ride for someone not even out of baby fat yet"

"Language" he reminded her but he sounded distracted and once glances told her why.

He was blushing again.

She glanced up at the sky before straitening a little "it's starting" Steve turned brows risen "what's start-" he stopped when the first explosion rocked the sky flaring in a burst of bright green then withering.

She looked at Steve again and smiled at the way he was staring at the sky, attention completely captured by the fireworks, she didn't let herself think of him like a child but truly he was.

Fighting a war at an age where most people were still enjoying their childhood.

Fighting for his life before he was even legally allowed to drink.

She wondered if he still had nightmares.

Steve nearly jumped when a weight settled on his arm and he looked to see Beth was leaning on him, heat rose in his cheeks but he smiled and looked back up.

None the wiser to the silent tears on her face or the way she mourned his lost childhood.


	3. Chapter 3

It was well past midnight when the last show was fired to mark the end of the show.

The final firework a massive one that burst into a halo of white then spread out into blues reds and greens and crackled leaving an impression on Steve's retinas even after it disappeared.

Blinking a few times he looked at Beth who still leaned against his shoulder and saw she had dozed off at some point.

Smiling he nudged her back to wakefulness, she squinted at him then straitened and yawned "now who's the old one" he teased remembering her jab when she 'kidnapped' him from his apartment.

She punched his arm lightly muttering a 'shut up' before she stretched back popping a few times then she rubbed her eyes "do I have to drive back?" he questioned standing and offered her a hand.

She took it grinning at him "touch my car I'll kick you wear the sun don't shine" she noticed since he'd started commenting on her language shed been cursing a lot less.

She didn't think too much into that.

She drove to his apartment and he invited her which wasn't exactly the best of ideas considering how tired she found herself to be.

He was in the middle of saying something when he walked out of the kitchen and found her sprawled out on his couch snoring softly he had to smile at it.

She was laying one arm hanging off the edge of the couch her feet propped up on the arm while her head was t an angel that couldn't be comfortable on the other.

He walked to his bedroom and pulled a blanket and pillow from the stack he kept for guests then walked back out, she hadn't moved, unable to stop from chuckling he set down the blanket and pillow then moved to her feet to remove her shoes.

The different design socks were cute, one was blue with random colored dots the other red with stripes, he shifted her legs so the tucked into the space beside the arm of the couch then nudged her to turn on her side lifting her head just enough to slip the pillow below it.

When he spread the blanket over her he thought she'd woken up but she just muttered almost drunkenly before curling up, half ducking her head under the blanket until it covered her nose.

He stroked back her hair and stared when she leaned into his touch then buried her nose back into her blanket.

He decided to go to bed himself before he did something he would regret, he was glad she was asleep so she didn't see him blushing, she saw it enough during the day anyway.

It took him a while to get to sleep and though he pretended it had nothing to do with his bed feeling like a marshmallow.

Come morning he woke up early and expected her to be gone but when he stepped into the living room he found her still asleep, she had rolled during the night so she was on her stomach one arm still hanging down one of her legs bent the other hanging over the arm of the couch.

He found she had a cute snore kind of like a snuffle but not quite, he couldn't really describe it.

Shaking his head he went out for his daily run to clear his head before waking her up.

When he returned he found her gone, the blanket was folded with the pillow placed on top and he could smell something, he looked in the kitchen and found a pan on the stove set to low heat, glancing inside he saw an omelet.

A posit not on the cabinet he pulled it off and read her looping hand writing it said 'enjoy breakfast, next time you cook' to someone who didn't know her they might take that the wrong way but he knew her well enough to read between the lines.

That short sentence was the stark equivalence of a platonic love letter.

Shaking his head fondly he got a plate and put the omelet on it, after the first bite he realized she really was an amazing cook.


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving back at the tower she found Natasha Bruce Clint and her brother sitting in the kitchen, she made for the coffee pot walking but not looking at anything but the machine.

She pulled down her mug a blue one with a red stripe and filled it then took a deep drink of nearly to hot coffee then she turned and grinned at her brother "what are you doing up this early? You normally don't come out of your cave until noon"

He made a face at her as Natasha took a sip of her coffee "there any reason I had to go to the charity dinner you were supposed to go to last night?"

She raised a brow at her brother setting down her coffee cup so she could jump on the counter to sit down "it was Steve's birthday yesterday so I took him to watch the fireworks at Liberty Island"

Natasha smirked at her and she rolled her eyes glancing around she saw everyone smirking at her accept for Bruce "and you stayed overnight?" Clint said she gave I'm a very unimpressed look.

"I fell asleep on his couch" she took another sip of coffee "if you guys are trying to gang up on me for something it's pointless, I was a complete gentleman"

Clint perked his brow "what's that supposed to mean?" she looked right at him "it means I didn't try to cop a feel on the first date. And no tony that's not me implying it was a date" silence reined for a few minutes before Bruce spoke up "well I think it was very nice of you to take him out on his birthday"

She angled her head tipping her coffee cup to the man "think you doctor banner" he smiled at her and then she jumped off the counter setting aside her coffee cup "well I am going to change my cloths and go for a run, care to join me Tasha?"

The woman glanced up at her then shrugged "only if you can keep up" Beth smirked wide enough her jaw ached "oh don't worry about that"

They jogged through central park, it was early enough it was warm but a pleasant warm, the trees were lush and the grass neatly trimmed someone was walking their dog, Natasha was wearing a pair of black yoga pants and a grey short sleeve her fiery hair swept into a neat bun at the back of her head.

Beth wore a pair of blue gym shorts and a tube top showing off the muscles of her stomach, her hair pulled into a high tail a few strands having slipped free.

They slowed to a walk somewhere in the middle of the park "so what really happened last night?" Natasha asked Beth sighed heavily "you know I didn't ask you to go running just so we could talk about what I did  
last night" Natasha gave her an unimpressed look and she sighed again.

"I'm telling you all I did was treat him to dinner then take him to watch the fireworks at liberty island" Natasha hummed "that's more than you did for any of our birthdays"

Beth gave the woman a severely unimpressed look "none of you spent 70 years in an ice block, then woke up to find all of the people you use to care about were gone or would be soon" Natasha paused for a minute then angled her head and didn't bring it up again.

Natasha knew only to push Beth so far when it came to Steve, knew her failed attempts in the past when it came to relationships.

Hell she remembered only a few months back when they found her how they had Made sure to tell her what happened to her supposed 'boyfriend' Jason.

Beth could be very cruel sometimes when she wanted to be.

Not that the man hadn't deserved it.

When they returned to the tower Beth showered and changed then sat in the living room with a stark pad, actually doing some of the work pepper had sent to her.

Nicolas the young man that had been rescued with wandered in from wherever he'd been hanging out and sat down in an arm chair to watch her, Beth had found the young man was very shy but very brilliant and a damn good cook.

She'd enrolled him into the best school there was when he'd said he wanted to go to college after paying for his GED of which he had scored in the top 2.5% and had even gone through all the red tap to make sure the 17 now 18 year old could stay as long as he wanted even going as far as to adopt him.

When it had been discovered shed adopted someone it had been like open season with the press and they had started all kinds of rumors a lot of them revolving about how she and tony had been orphaned to having a undesirable relationship in her past, a lot of them had made it to nicks ears that he had come apologizing to her for causing them.

It took a week to clear that up and make him feel better.

Glancing up from her work she saw him watching and smiled a little "sup nick?" she questioned making him look up at her then shake his head "I heard what you did for captain Rogers. It was really nice of you"

She smiled sweetly at the young man setting aside the tablet, acts of kindness still surprised the young man sometimes though it was clear he was starting to get more use to the idea that not all people were like his 'father'.

"I have my moments, besides Steve is a nice guy and no one should be alone on their birthday" he looked down at his lap and nodded and she relised her mistake, how many times did he celebrate a birthday without anyone telling him those two simple words.

Shaking herself before she could get depressed she picked the pad back up and taped it to a different program "so what do you think of this?" she pulled up a hologram of something the company was working on.

He brightened and sat closer, helping play with the toys stark industries created always cheered the boy up.

And another set of eyes on a project never hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

She should have seen it coming.

Honestly she had felt something was wrong for days she just did realize it.

Rain clouds had been hanging heavily over Manhattan for the past few weeks, she knew a storm was coming, a big one, but she didn't know the storm was going to be not in the sky, but in the bed of a woman to good for the world.

A woman that had lived to see the world change into something no one should be proud of, but also long enough to see a new light come into the darkness.

Never had Beth wished so much she was able to get drunk as when she held the hand of a dying woman as she slipped quietly into that good night.

She received the call late one night, and she didn't even bother to wait she rushed to the hospital, she arrived almost too late, the old woman looked so small in the bed, but a fire was relit in her eyes when she opened them.

The old woman had grasped her hand tight near the end, spoke words for no one other than her "I remember" she had said "hush, just rest" she had tried but the woman wouldn't listen, these were her last words, Beth knew this woman, if she had something to say she would say it no matter who tried to stop her.

"Take him dancing, be careful he doesn't know how" she had said grip tightening her eyes were wide now not much time was left "he can't find the right partner while I'm still here. Please take care of him" Beth nodded lips tight and eyes closed, her hand tightened further "promise me, promise me" she breathed out Beth nodded again squeezing her hand back being careful of the fine bones "I promise, I will peg just rest"

The woman glanced up "Steve" she breathed Beth glanced back but no one was there, she looked back at the woman "you're here" she was looking at her and she swallowed tickly "I couldn't leave my best girl, you owe me a dance" the woman smiled somewhere in her slowly shutting down system she believed Beth was Steve.

"Then let's dance" outside thunder crashed loudly drawing Beth's eyes away and when she looked back, it was over.

When Peggy carter died at 3:28am the sky outside let out a thunderous roar and it started to rain.

Her own hands shaking Beth drew Peggy's hand closer and kissed her knuckles "dance in the clouds peg" she whispered against her skin then placed her hand back on the bed and stood up.

She stood their looking at the woman that saved her life then turned away when she left the room she closed the door behind her letting the doctors do their work and she saw Steve coming down the hall eyes wide dripping wet looking almost like he ran from is apartment.

She moved forward to intercept him graving his shoulders to stop him "it's too late" he struggled against her hold "no I have to see her I have to-"

She graved his face "Steve! It's too late. She's gone" he shook his head "no I, she can't, no" he denied but she held tighter even as he graved her arms tight enough she knew she'd have bruises "she's gone, I'm sorry, she's gone"

She pulled him in close and he came easily, his hands moving to her shirt gripping tight she raked her fingers through his hair his face resting against her chest.

She shushed him as he continued to mutter denials, unwilling or unable to accept it, she didn't know.

She pretended the dampness growing on her shirt was from the rain.

While the weather deteriorated outside it was only the beginning of a much worst storm to come.

She didn't see Steve for three days, and that was at Peggy's funeral.

Her living relatives and children were there along with most of SHIELD including fury and some of the counsel, even thor was in attendance, they all stayed a little bit away from the main crowed half protected under some trees from rain that hadn't stopped since that night.

Steve was standing in the front just behind the family looking like a soldier, a grim sorrowful soldier that had seen to many wars.

The service was simple despite the more than simple woman they were laying to rest, and after only Steve remained unmoving from where he stood.

He stood there in the rain, clothes becoming heavy with water his hair being plastered to his scalp, and he stood there and stared at the stone.

She waited a few minutes before approaching him quickly becoming soaked herself she looked at the stone as well.

On it besides Peggy's name and dates of both birth and death was simple sentence.

'A gift to all mankind, let us be better for this treasure, lost but always remembered.'

She was silent waiting letting him have his time, finally he spoke voice rough "I should have been there" she looked at the man sadly "it wouldn't have changed anything" he looked at her and she pretended it was just rain on his face.

"I still should have been there, she deserved to know I was there" she approached another step "she knew, trust me in the end she knew" he spun on her "why should I trust you?!" he lashed out taking a threatening step "what because you 'knew' her? Please, I loved her, she was there for me and I should have been there for her"

She knew he was in pain and it hurt her to see him driven to anger by grief "Steve it would have torn you apart" he was silent staring at nothing and she took a step "listen I made her a promise" when she touched his arm he jerked away "yeah because you keep them so well!"

"Steven" she said slightly disappointed the way he jerked away from her, she didn't know how much physical pain it would cause her "I've read the stories stark, you only care about things that further your own ends, you only care about someone when you want something from them" he turned away.

And she stared at him "is that what you think this is about?" he glanced at her "isn't it? Why else would you pretend to care about me, just wanted to make sure I didn't spend my birthday alone, please, I might not be well acquainted with this time but I know an ulterior motive when I see one, stay away from me and leave me the hell alone!"

She stared at him "I didn't, what, you think I did that because I" she couldn't even get a whole sentence out she bit her lip hard enough she could taste copper "I know your hurting and I'm sorry Steve, I guess that's all I can say, I wish I could take that pain away from you but you don't understand anything" her voice wavered and she saw his shoulders stiffen.

"you're not the only one who lost someone you cared about Steve, I made a promise and I do what I can to keep my promise's but you're not the only one in pain right now" she turned away from him,

She didn't want to say she fled but that's exactly what she did she ran away like a child.

"I'm sorry peg" she thought rain burning her eyes "I'm sorry but I might not be able to fill your request"

The storm raged on.


	6. Chapter 6

They couldn't expect things to stay calm on the villain front forever, a week after Peggy was buried some kind of evil scientist attacked with a bunch of robots.

It was difficult fighting giant metal guys but they got into the swing of things quickly.

Her brother would blow them part with his repulsers or missiles, Steve would smash open their shell to expose delicate wiring and circuit boards while she cut through the armor then Clint of Natasha would destroy the delicate innards with a well-placed bullet or arrow.

Hulk was just smashing them to bits and after finding that hitting them with lightning just gave them more power Thor was doing the same.

But the robots were smart they separated them "ok so were battling a robot army and all I have is a bow and arrows, what's wrong with this picture?" Clint asked over the comms.

Beth who was slicing through the robots with her laser then slicing through the circuits was an energy sword her brother had given her just grunted a reply her body was bruised and she was sure she had a broken rib from a punch shed taken from one of the robots.

But they were starting to win until she heard a cry of pain; she recognized the voice as Steve's and she flexed her feet repulsers coming to life on her feet she shot up a robot slicing along her waist.

She cut its head off with her sword.

She saw Steve on the ground standing up from what had to be a blow to the head and a bot was coming up behind him she bolted forward before she knew what she was doing he turned just in time to see her flash in front of her and to see the blood spray.

At first it didn't hurt until she felt something warm and wet traveling down her chest whipping her hand over it she found her fingers come back smeared faintly red.

Her sword clattered when it hit the ground and she herd someone calling her name "iron jackets down" was shouted through the comm in her ear but she could barely hear it.

Steve spun around at the shout of his name and saw Beth suddenly in front of him and then something wet hit his face, she touched a trailed of red suddenly flowing from a wound in her chest and then she was on the ground as he cried her name.

He threw his shield hard enough to decapitate the offending robot "iron jacket is down" he said into the comms as he started fighting harder to keep the robots from crushing her.

Then he saw his chance, in his arrogance the scientist was above the robots graving his shield he aimed carefully "ironman I see a shot" he warned and then threw with all his might.

The blow knocked the man off his platform and ironman took his place then the robots all started to power down some of them exploding, Steve graved Beth and bolted out of the herd.

Once away from the metallic things he set her down on the side walk and saw her visor retract her mouth was bloody and her eyes were closed "come on, open your eyes" he said quietly and saw them twitch.

When she opened her eyes her vision was blurry but she could see Steve looking at her plain as day.

"Why did you do that?" he demanded and she couldn't help grinning "made a promise, to look after you"

He stared at her "idiot how can you do that if your dead"

She tried to shift but her entire body went tense with agony "coul-couldn't let you ta-take that hit" she stuttered vision darkening she could feel her body going slack "made a promise" her voice got breathy and then it was nothing but darkness even as Steve called her name.


	7. Chapter 7

When next she opened her eyes she was in the medical center Bruce had set up in his lab at the tower, relishing she was here she figured she couldn't have been hurt too bad.

Or shed been hurt bad enough she wouldn't have been able to make it to the hellicarrier.

Her eyes hurt and her mouth was dry, she didn't try to sit up because last time she felt like this that had been a very bad idea.

Glancing to the left she saw Bruce was nodding off in a chair but bolted awake when she shifted and hissed at a pulling in her chest "Easy Beth" he soothed sitting up then shifting forward.

She swallowed thickly to relieve some of the dryness from her mouth "how bad was the hit?" she asked not really sure she wanted to know "well, it didn't puncture anything vital, but you're going to be feeling it for a few days"

She chuckled "did you take into consideration my healing ability's?" he looked at her dead serious "that's why I said a few days and not a few months, a normal person would be dead" she paused and looked down biting her lip softly.

"guess I must have freaked you guys out" Bruce shrugged "I knew you'd be fine and tony freaked out a little, but it seemed like Steve took it kind of hard" she turned her head to look at Bruce "really?" he nodded "well if someone took a possibly fatal blow from you and muttered something about a promise wouldn't you freak out?"

She winced but not from her wounds "you guys herd that?" he nodded and she sighed "I'm not asking I just figured you'd want to know in case tony comes and freaks out at you"

Shaking her head slowly she had to laugh a little "yeah, when can I go to my room?" he rolled his eyes she guessed he'd been expecting that question.

Steve was in the gym the loud sound of his fists hitting the punching bag, for the last two days he'd been having horrible dreams about Beth, about her blood on his hands, her muttering about a promise, what she said at the grave coming back to him.

'You don't understand anything' 'you're not the only on in pain!'

He smashed his fist into the bag punching a hole in it and throwing it across the room.

"And they said I had anger management issues" he turned to see Bruce standing at the elevators she turned to fully face the man "how is she?" he asked and the man barely resisted rolling his eyes.

"She's awake and already went to her room, I figured I needed to tell you something in person" Steve rose a brow and got closer listening to what he had to say.

Beth was lying in bed staring at the ceiling when the door opened.

Turning she expected to see her brother but instead it was Steve, having not seen him in person for a while she was surprised to see the bags under his eyes.

She winced a little as she sat up and leaned against some pillows "Steve? What's wrong?" she watched as he walked up and sat in the chair beside her bed "Bruce told me something a few minutes ago, I wanted to ask you about it"

He crossed his arms and resolutely didn't look at her "ok, shoot"

"he said you've been keeping an eye on me ever since the funeral, he didn't say exactly what that meant but I've felt like I've been being watched for the last few days, care to explain? And while you're at it, why not tell me why you took that hit for me?"

She glanced away when he looked at her and rubbed her neck "I told you I couldn't let you take that hit, it would have killed you"

He suddenly sat forward "and you dying is better? Damn it I already lost Peggy I can't lose you to" his hands rose fingers digging into his hair "why would you even do something like that for me? After what I said that day"

He stopped when a hand graved his wrist, gentle yet strong she pulled his hand away and he looked at her other hand also lowering, she saw his eyes were wet and smiled a little with a soft sigh.

"You really don't get it do you Rogers?"

He stared at her as she looked at his hand holding it in one of her own "no, I don't" she smirked a little "when I took you out for your birthday I didn't have any motives, I did it because your my friend, closest I've ever come to having a best friend really"

She licked her lips uneasy about admitting what she said next but she knew she had to do it "just before the end Peggy asked me to look out for you and I promised her I would"

"Out of pity" he tried to pull his hand away but her grip tightened raising her eyes to glare at him "no you idiot, I'm trying to say I care about you. Since the funeral I have been watching you, I never left and I was always close by on the very slim chance you needed me"

Her grip loosened and she sighed but his hand stayed where it was "I care about you Steve; it was useless to make that promise because I knew I already watched out for you, but she needed the reassurance. You're not the only one that lost someone close to you"

When she looked up she saw his face was wet again and he was staring at her, ignoring the pain it caused she sat up and put a hand on his neck pulling him closer to rest his head against her shoulder, his hands grasped her shirt and she stroked her fingers through his hair just like that night at the hospital.

"Hush, it's alright" she soothed but felt him shake his head "no its not, how can someone like you care about me? After what I said to you" she shrugged the shoulder he wasn't leaning on "people have said worst honestly I'm used to it" he shifted away a little to look at her.

The look in his eyes was a strange one "how much worst" she shrugged with both shoulders "to much we recount in one sitting. I take great pleasure in proving them wrong"

He was looking down again so she reached out finger tips under his chin to make him look at her "listen babe, my brother might be horrible with emotions but I'm not exactly an expert either, the few relationships I've had turn out the same way as that Jason thing but with less kidnapping"

She saw a flash of anger in his eyes at the mention of that man she couldn't blame him.

"But when I care about someone, there's nothing I wouldn't do to help or protect them, yes at the time what you said did hurt me but I knew you were grieving, so I got over it" he shook his head corner of his mouth twitching "your to forgiving"

She glanced up humming "hmm no, not when you consider my brother is tony stark, genius billionaire, you know the spiel" he chuckled softly and leaned forward resting their heads together.

"I don't care what promise you made, don't you ever do something like that again" she smirked "fine but you have to do something for me first" his brows rose "and what's that?" she smiled then shifted forward and pressed her lips against his own.

It was caste and quick, barely worthy of being called a kiss but when she pulled back and looked at him, his face had turned bright red and she couldn't help laughing then wincing as her injury pulled "damn that's cute" he muttered something that sounded faintly like 'language' and rolled her eyes before something struck her and she stared at him.

"That was the first time anyone's ever kissed you isn't it?" he shook his head still blushing "oh yeah, how many other people have?" he held up one finger and she looked slightly unimpressed before reaching out and uncurled his second finger, and then his third.

He looked in confusion then looked back at her when her hand landed on his neck she slid in slowly this time giving him plenty of time to pull away, but he didn't, so she kissed him and third time truly was the charm.

She felt his hands slide around her waist and allowed on of her arms to drape over his shoulder and pressed her other hand against his cheek guiding him with gentle patents.

When she pulled away this time she found the blush had lightened and he was looking at her with a new light in his eyes.

"So where are we going for a second date?" she laughed even though it hurt "how about I finish healing first then we'll talk about a second date" he smiled widely as she slipped away.

"Sounds good, get some rest" he gently kissed her forehead and turned to leave but she caught his arm "and where are you going?" he looked back confused "my bed is big enough for two and if it makes you feel better you can sleep above the sheets"

He raised a brow at her, considering her for a long moment before crawling into bed settling as a warm weight behind her.

She settled into place then paused something was missing, she reached back and pulled Steve's arm over her waist so she could lace their fingers then sighed happily, that was much better.

She felt him press a kiss to the back of her head then mutter "go to sleep" against the strands.

She was compelled to comply.


	8. Chapter 8

In three days she was back on her feet and on the forth she and Steve went to dinner.

When they returned she found Natasha smirking at her happily and tony pestered them about what they did and where they went.

A plate to the face shut him up.

In the middle of the afternoon the next day they were sitting on the couch, Steve was reading a book and she was leaned against the arm of the couch legs stretched out and propped in his lap, she had a stark pad in her hand and was using a styles to sign or alter documents pepper sent her, glasses slipping down her nose she absently reached up to push them back up her nose.

She happened to glance up when she did and saw him watching her absently raising her brows she looked at him fully "what? Something on my face?" he shook his head "no no, I'm just wondering about something"

She sat back and crossed her ankles pushing up her glasses to look at him "what's up?" he motioned to her face "why do you need glasses if you were given what they gave me" settling back she thought about how to explain it "well they didn't really give me what they gave you, do you remember when they drew your blood 70 years ago?" she asked.

He snorted to himself "yeah looked like they had enough to last a while" she shifted her head "well truth be told I don't know what all they did, but they processed it and recreated the serum, there's to many variables to tell exactly what happened but it wasn't as effective on me as it was on you. It might just be because a copy is never as great as an original but eh"

She shrugged then pulled the glasses off her head thick black frames with rounded lens looking like a cooler form of ray band sunglasses "so I still need these for when I'm working on a computer for a long time, or reading something, but considering people said by the time I was this age I would be either completely blind or close to it, I think this is a better deal"

She put the glasses back on and pushed them up into her hair he was biting the inside of his lip looking thoughtful and she rose a brow again "what's that look for?" he looked back at her "what look? I don't have a look" her lips twitched slightly, unimpressed

"umhmm, sure" he shifted turning so he copied her position on the opposite arm, feet tangled in the middle "don't you have work to do?" he asked she groaned "don't remind me" but she picked the pad back up and returned to her work quickly getting drawn into the digital papers.

Enough that she didn't notice him pulling out his sketch pad.


	9. a word from the writer

P.S. you might have guessed but theres a part 4 in the works and a part unknown from an alternate time line.  
heres a small taste.

'the light caught the edge of shield as he rose it making him look like a avenging angel.  
below them everything was silent as they watched to see what would happen, which snake would have its head severed "please just give up" she smiled painfully.  
"you know i cant do that steve, this is the only way" he clenched his jaw and then with a cry he brought down the shield, she heard her brother crying her name in denial but she just closed her eyes.

"It wasnt worth it'

...

...


End file.
